Total Drama Warfare
by 6Phantom6
Summary: This isn't another competition. This is an AU story. The world has somehow been taken over by Chris McLean, and our beloved contestants are either serving him, made their own army, or are fighting against this system. There will be betrayal, death, and drama! Will include Pahkitew characters, but no spoilers of said season! Rated T now, but may reach M due to how I feel.
1. Chapter 1

I think someone else did this before, but I don't know. Anywho, this is an alternate universe where Chris went nuts, and took over the world, and the contestants are fighting to survive, joined his army, or made their own. The character list will contain majority of the cast, including those in Pahkitew. Hopefully, there won't be any spoilers for that half-season in here, save for personality or the character's specialty/quirk. I may have gotten them wrong entirely; all I have to work with is what I could find around the internet that was already released. This series will also contain character death, minor or major; depends on who you like. Will also contain OC's, but they won't be important; I think.

Also, to those who are in Canada who read this, don't curse me out just because I got some things wrong. All I have on hand at the moment is a country separation chart of Ontario. So if I get something wrong, I am sorry. I'm also sorry to those who are masters of distance; I keep forgetting distance units.

Anywho, I do not own any character in this chapter; all characters belong to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, as well as Fresh TV.

Hope you enjoy! And don't fill the comment section with how much so-and-so sucks. I'm not a message board.

/

"Ah!" Sam screamed as he flew through the air, landing in a huge dirt pile. "L-level down…" he moaned as he got up, "I need ammo…health…anything…" But his muttering was cut short as he heard a loud 'thud' behind him. He picked himself up and started to run again, forgetting his weapon in the mud. "A few more feet!" He chanted, "Just a few more!" He could feel his body's limits hit him, making him curse his previous lifestyle. Suddenly, he felt something metallic grab the back of his shit, lifting him high enough until he was face to face with his pursuer.

"Well, well, well," A voice rang out through the speaker, "If it isn't the little game child. Shame your only life ends here."

"It isn't game child," Sam growled as he reached into his pocket, "It's game MAN!" Suddenly, something pounced on the machine and ripped the hood of the machine off, revealing Alejandro in the cock pit.

"What the hell?" Alejandro uttered as he stared face to face with the monstrous Dakota, "Is this your pet?"

"She's my girlfriend," Sam smugly said, "Meet Dakota! Or should I say, the Dakotazoid?" Dakota roared in Alejandro's face before ripping him from his seat and held him in her clawed hands.

"Dakota crush puny soldier!" She growled, squeezing the young man, "Dakota not pet! Dakota Sam's boyfriend!"

"Dakota!" Sam called, "We don't have time for that! Throw him away!"

"But Sam," Dakota started.

"We'll get him later!" The gamer said, "Just throw him away!"

"Okay…" The monstrous girl said as she got ready to throw the young man away.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Alejandro complained.

"Nope," Sam stated as he was thrown away, his screams fading into the distance, "that's what you get for calling my girl an animal."

"Sam okay?" Dakota asked as she pulled her boyfriend from the claw.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sam said as the two climbed down, "I think my glasses are broken. And I think I dropped my weapon somewhere. But I'm okay Dakota."

"Dakota glad Sam is safe." The monster girl said as she rubbed her cheek against Sam's, "Dakota was worried until you pushed signal button."

"Yeah, I owe Cameron a lot." Sam admitted as Dakota broke into a jog, holding her boyfriend close, "And I owe you a lot too Dakota."

"Aw…" Dakota mused, blushing and letting out a cute giggle. The duo ran into a dead forest, Dakota ducking down to avoid the blackened tree limbs.

"It should be around here somewhere…" Sam uttered as he pulled a device out and turned it on, "Just gotta move a little slower…" The little device suddenly beeped, prompting Dakota to stop. "Nice and easy Dakota." The gamer said as his girlfriend moved slowly, the beeping growing faster. The two reached a clearing and the beeping was a rapid chain. Sam jumped out of his girlfriend's arms and began to walk slowly until the beeping turned to one, monotonous beep. He put the device away and tapped out a code on a dead stump.

The stump opened up and Mike popped his head out, relieved to see Sam and Dakota. "What took ya so long?" He asked.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, "Al decided to play 'Claw Game' with me."

"Dakota threw him away." Dakota added.

"Geez," Mike said as he ducked back down, "They're getting cocky." Suddenly, a piece of the clearing opened up, revealing a set of stairs leading down. Mike reappeared and gestured the two to enter. "The first step's a real loo-loo." Mike joked.

/

Later, the three entered a chamber lit with lanterns, showing that Cameron, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Zoey were inside. "Sorry everybody." Sam apologized as the three took their seats.

"As long as you're here," Cameron said, "There are no worries."

"There is one," Mike piped up, "Sam reported to have Alejandro ambush him with a Kidnapper Mecha. Dakota intervened and the two escaped, but there is still the problem of the mecha."

"How far away is it?" Zoey asked.

"Not that far," Sam admitted, "Just a few feet from the forest."

"It's a good thing we're moving." Trent sighed.

"Moving?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Cameron said, "That's the main point of this meeting. Miss Gwen, if you would report."

"Will do," Gwen said as she stood up, "As reported by our spy group, it seems that the McLean troops are growing violent within the past few weeks. It has been reported that five days ago, troops have raided a small refugee village near Toronto. For what reason is unknown, but knowing Chris' way of operating, we can take a good guess. The plan is to move from our spot in Ottawa, travel north-west until we reach Thunder Bay, then we can cross over to Wisconsin.

"Don't you think that's a bit long?" Sam questioned.

"We don't have any other choice," Cameron replied, "We gotta cross the border. That is the only path I could come up with without running into McLean's troops, or this new army."

"What new army?" Zoey asked.

"The Scarlett Foxes." Mike muttered grimly.

"The who?" All but Cameron asked.

"The Scarlett Foxes are a new troop that specializes in air-combat." Cameron explained, "They are notorious for being essentially brutal to their P.O.W.s."

"They also have some advanced technology," Mike added, "Remember when you had to rescue me?"

"Right," Zoey said, looking down, "They had you chained to that horrible machine. But how did they gain an army?"

"The leader is cut-throat," Cameron answered, "So it's more than likely that she would use a 'join-or-die' policy."

"Great…" Duncan grumbled, "Someone who can out-Chris Chris."

"I do have some good news though," Cameron said, standing up and walking through a hole in the wall. The rest waited with bated breath until Cameron returned with two girls and a tall guy. "Everyone," Cameron began, "I would like you to meet Jasmine, Sammy, and Rodney. They escaped from the Scarlett Foxes."

"Nice to meet everyone!" Sammy said.

"Good day." Jasmine greeted.

"Howdy." Rodney said.

"How did you escape?" Mike asked.

"Two words," Sammy said, "Sewer Line."

"Ew…" The group uttered.

"What, we showered!" Sammy defended.

"Anyway," Cameron spoke up, "They will be a great help to us when we get into Scarlett Fox territory. Plus, Jasmine is a wilderness survivalist."

"I've lived through worst situations than this!" She boasted.

"That's great and all that," Duncan said, "But can we make it?"

"Yes," Zoey piped up, "I've taken the liberty of accounting all of our supplies, and even with the addition of three, we should be able to have food and water for a good three weeks. That is, if we make it without getting ambushed. "

"The only danger on this journey is if we cross paths with a traveling rouge group." Cameron said.

"We're crossing counties until we reach Thunder Bay, right?" Jasmine asked.

"That's the plan." Cameron answered.

"The only group we gotta worry about is the Izzy Brigade." Rodney answered, "They nearly blew our britches across the county line when we were on the run."

"Spy reports have recorded that we may clash with the Perfect Prefect if their course runs through," Gwen piped in, "With the route they're heading, the Great Lakes are their destination."

"I've also accounted our ammo stash," Zoey piped in, "So we should be able to defend ourselves if the group is ten to fifteen members. Otherwise, we would need to run."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Duncan said as he held up a stick of dynamite, "We could always blow them up!"

"Is that real?" Sammy asked.

"Yep," Duncan said, "Ya need real dynamite when you're the demo-man."

"Put that away Duncan!" Trent ordered, "We're already nervous enough as it is!"

"Besides," Cameron said, "We're not going to be guilty of blood-shed!"

"Whatever." The juvenile delinquent said as he put the stick away.

"So, when are we gonna move out?" Rodney asked.

"When they radio in and give us a status report." Gwen reported, "That will tell us what direction to go until we meet up in a few miles of the line."

"So, let's go over the check list," Cameron said, "As reported, we have enough food, water, and weaponry for thirteen persons. Do we also have enough medical supplies?"

"Yes," Zoey reported, "I've also mapped out the locations of several pharmacies, just in case."

"Good," Cameron said as he turned to Trent, "And what of our other supplies?"

"Our blankets and tents are in good condition," Trent reported, "Plenty of matches, three flashlights, ten batteries, and we have just acquired winter gear and rain gear."

"Excellent." Cameron said before turning to Gwen, "How about navigation?"

"All navigation equipment has been safely secured." She reported.

"Good," He said as he turned to Duncan, "This place?"

"Fully booby-trapped," The delinquent reported, "Once we leave, this base will be rigged, so when someone comes in, ka-boom!"

"A bit extreme," The wide-eyed boy admitted, "But good to hear."

"And what about our gadgets?" Mike asked.

"All gadgetry is functioning normally," Cameron reported, "I've packed the repair kits and tool box in case. I've also packed my secret weapon."

"Glad to see that you're not slacking." Mike said. Suddenly, something began to crackle behind Rodney, prompting him to step away to reveal a make-shift ham radio coming alive, a red light blinking. Cameron rushed over and pulled a microphone towards him.

"Hello?" he said as he pushed the talk button, "Mother Hen to Chick, do you copy?"

"Yeah, this is Chick," Leshawna's voice reported, "Me and Chick 2 are waitin' for ya. Unfortunately, we had to pick a different meeting spot."

"What happened?" The Wide-eyed boy asked.

"Some red-haired crazy girl conquered Lanark!" She complained, "We had to pitch camp at the Leeds and Grenville line!"

"Sounds like Scarlett…" Sammy uttered.

"We'll meet you there as fast as we can!" Cameron assured, "Keep safe."

"See you later honey!" Leshawna said before the line went dead.

"We're going people!" Cameron said as he dashed off, "Grab a pack and head out the back!"

/

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter; did not go the way I wanted to. Also, an oc is introduced, but she's not important to the story. Like scrap paper. Sorry this chapter sucks.

Anywho, I do not own any character in this chapter (Except any oc's created for this story). All characters belong to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, as well as Fresh TV. All O.C's are owned by me; you know who's who.

And no flames over the fact that I have no idea what Ottawa looks like.

/

Later, the group was residing in the remains of a courthouse, hiding from a patrolling mecha group. Duncan cursed as he watched a Kidnapper mecha chase after a straggler. "Stupid bastard already has an army the size of Russia!" He spat.

"He's greedy," Trent uttered, "Remember?"

"How are we going to get around those things?" Gwen asked as they watched one of the Kidnapper mechas cut the woman off.

"Dakota throw car?" Dakota suggested.

"No, that won't work…" Cameron said, "We have to sneak through the buildings."

"Screw that…" Jasmine said as she got up, taking a flash grenade, "I'm taking them on!"

"Jasmine, don't be a hero!" Mike cried, but Jasmine was already running to the mechas as they surrounded the woman.

"Hey, over here!" Jasmine shouted as the mechas turned their attention to her. She pulled her hat low and threw the flash grenade at their windshields. A blinding flash erupted, giving her the chance to climb up one of the robots. As the flash died down, Jasmine began to jump on the hood, taunting, "Bet you can't catch me!"

The closest mecha aimed a claw at her and fired, prompting her to leap to the hood of that robot as the claw crashed into the previous robot's windshield. "You couldn't catch a hippo!" Jasmine taunted as she tapped the robot's windshield with the heel of her boot, "Let alone a little girl!" Another robot shot its claw, only for her to duck and grab the flying cord. She jumped down and began to run around, tying the legs. "Come on!" She said as she stretched a hand towards the woman as the sounds of creaking metal surrounded them.

The woman reached out and Jasmine pulled her away, both of them running as the two mechas tried to pull apart. As the two returned to the courthouse remains, the rest of the group glared at her. "What the hell man?" Duncan spat.

"I couldn't stand by!" Jasmine tried to defend, "She needed our help!"

"I applaud your heroism," Cameron admitted, "But playing hero can kill you! Besides, what if this woman is a member of an army?"

"She doesn't look like one." The wilderness survivor said. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, her brown hair short and patchy, and dressed in a burlap cloak.

"Looks are deceiving," Mike answered, "It's a miracle what you can do with burlap lying around."

"Knock it off!" Jasmine said, "What's done is done, and I feel proud about it!"

"Pride is what caused Lucifer to fall from Heaven," the woman finally spoke, "And Pride is forever the downfall of mankind."

"Er…yeah…" Mike uttered.

"You're welcome?" Jasmine said.

"Glad to be saved?" Sammy asked.

"I will never be saved in this damned world," the woman said as she tore off her clothing, revealing a dark blue military uniform, "But it is my job to slay the damned." Gwen looked over the woman until she saw the patch of her arm. The insignia of a roaring yeti in orange made her eyes grow wide.

"She's a member of the Izzy Brigade!" She exclaimed.

"Corporal Cornelius of the Brawling Beauty branch," She introduced, "You might as well know the name of your executioner."

"Listen," Sammy began, "You don't need to do this!"

"But I want to," Cornelius said as she drew a sword, "For the glory of a new rule." But before anyone moved, a beep sounded off, prompting the private to reach for her ear. "Corporal Cornelius reporting." She said, keeping her weapon pointed at the group. "I have reached my destination, currently residing in the court house."

"Who are you talking to?" Duncan asked. "Hey!"

"I just ran into some rebels," Cornelius continued, pointing her weapon at Duncan, "I was about to execute them. They have taken out the Kidnappers, so this area is clear of McLean troops for now."

"Just let us go!" Sammy cried, tears creeping out the corners of her eyes.

"Dakota smash!" Dakota growled, but was stopped before she could attack Cornelius as her face went into a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?!" She yelled, "I can't just-no, I wish not to disobey you Sergeant. No, I wish not to disappoint you either. But…"

"What's going on?" Trent asked, prompting Cameron to shrug.

"Very well," The Corporal said in a disappointed tone, "I will wait for you; Corporal Cornelius out." She sighed as she sheathed her blade, explaining, "My commanding officer wishes to only conquer this area without innocent bloodshed. So, you are to leave now."

"You're just letting us go?" Zoey asked.

"Yes," Cornelius answered with a glare, "You are to leave quickly. Though I am not allowed to slaughter you, your lives are not guaranteed when we take over this area."

"Th-thank you!" Sammy said.

"Just leave now!" The corporal barked, "Leave this city at once!" The group rushed out of the building as Cornelius watched on, biting her lip. "Heaven smiles on the foolish." She remarked as she pulled out a camera, "They must be shining all 32 teeth on them."

/

Later, the group reached downtown Ottawa, taking refuge in an abandoned deli. "Now do you know why we don't play hero?" Cameron asked as he slumped in a chair.

"Lesson learned…" Jasmine uttered as she slumped in the booth.

"That was close…" Rodney remarked, "We would've been chopped liver!"

"Don't talk about liver in a deli," Sam said as his stomach growled, "I'm starting to get hungry."

"So much for our first leg of our journey," Duncan said, "Not even an hour and we nearly got killed by a psycho."

"It's just a bit of bad luck," Zoey said, "It happens from time to time. But we should be okay! We just gotta keep going!"

"Zoey's right," Mike agreed, "I mean, I can count all the times I've been on family trips and had one or two things go wrong. We should just be thankful that we got away with our lives and limbs."

"I just hope we don't run into that for a while." Sammy said.

"You know what they say," Duncan began, "Hope in one hand," But then he was interrupted when a loud explosion rocked the building, prompting the group to yell and duck under tables. "The hell was that?!" Duncan yelled.

"I'll check." Sam volunteered as he slowly crawled to the front window. He slowly peered over the ledge, and then quickly ducked down, a frightened expression on his face. "Guys," he started, "There's a big mecha out there…"

"Another Kidnapper?" Cameron asked.

"Bigger." The ex-gamer uttered.

"An Octo-walker?" Sammy asked.

"Big-ger." Sam enunciated. Curious, the group crawled to front window and tried to see what Sam had saw. Down the street loomed a giant robot, resembling a dark blue gorilla with red eyes. The buildings surrounding it could only reach to the ears. They could see an orange patch on both shoulders, but couldn't see the details.

"The Izzy Brigade." Gwen muttered.

"How did they get their hands on that?" Trent gasped.

"Get down!" Duncan said as they saw a few Kidnappers zoom past, hearing the distant marching of a troop. "Shit, we're gonna get caught in the crossfire!" He cursed.

"What if we sneak out the back?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea." Cameron said as the group rushed to the back.

"Can you fit okay Dakota?" Sam asked.

"Dakota will manage." The monster girl answered as she got on all fours.

"Stop right there!" A male voice called.

"Run!" Cameron ordered as the group rushed into the kitchen, shutting the door and barricading it with a refrigerator. Zoey went to open the back door but found it padlocked.

"Guys!" She said as she pointed to the locks.

"On it." Rodney said as he took a sledge hammer and smashed the locks off.

"Since when do delis have sledgehammers?" Mike asked.

"Smash ice?" Duncan suggested, "Meat tenderizer, I don't know!" Rodney pushed the door open and the group rushed into the alley. They went left and ran down, trying to dodge tipped over garbage cans and strewn out trash. A scream overhead made the group watch a McLean solder flying over their heads before a 'thud!' and a car alarm was heard.

"Keep going," Cameron urged, "Who knows how long that blockade would hold."

"How about a few minutes?" Duncan said as he pointed to the back door, seeing a McLean soldier pop out. The group broke into a run just as the soldier saw them, breaking into a run to catch up. "Come on Cam," Duncan said to the shorter boy, "Just one stick!'

"Fine!" Cameron surrendered, "But this is the only time!" Duncan grinned as he pulled a stick of dynamite out and bit off a piece of the fuse, taking a lighter out. He slowed from the group as he lit the dynamite and threw it to the soldiers, watching the soldier catch the stick. The soldier yelled and tried to throw it back, but the dynamite exploded, making Duncan cackle.

"I love this job!" He shouted much to his teammates' dismay. The group reached the end of the alley, finding themselves on a narrow street nearly clogged with garbage and car remains.

"So much for having an uneventful journey." Jasmine panted.

"At least we bypassed the main attraction." Trent stated. "What now?"

The group flinched as someone screamed in pain. "How about we get out of Downtown?" Sam suggested.

"And what's wrong with downtown?" A computerized voice asked, "It was a nice place; had a nice used bookstore before some vagabond destroyed it." The group looked around until they saw a soldier drop in front of them, wearing a gas mask and a green uniform. An orange patch with a snarling dog wearing a crown was sewn onto his left breast pocket.

"We don't want any trouble!" Cameron said.

"I'm not here to make trouble." The soldier replied, "I'm here to stop it." He pulled a riffle from his back and aimed it at the group, continuing, "Surrender quietly, and I don't have to pull the trigger."

"We're just passing through!" Zoey said.

"That's what they all say," The soldier said, "And then they blow up a building."

"Cheese it!" Trent yelled as the group ran across the street.

"Cease and desist!" The soldier shouted.

"Screw you!" Duncan shouted. Suddenly, a large, metal paw slammed in front of them, making them stop and look to see the gorilla mech had turned their attention on them.

"I said stop," A voice said, making the group turn around, "And I expect you to listen and obey. Otherwise, you will be squashed, or shot."

"Why should we listen to you?" Gwen spat, "You're just a member of a delusional army!"

"Yeah," Trent added, "Plus we out number you!"

"Do you really want to take on us?" The solder asked as he gestured to the giant mech, "I mean, I root for the underdog but, you're not gonna win this one."

"That won't stop us from trying." Duncan said as he pulled two grenades out, "If you and Coco over there don't let us go, I pull the pins out."

"You're still gonna lose, pinhead." The soldier said. Suddenly, two objects landed between the newcomer and the group, prompting the soldier to get away as gas was unleashed on the team. "Told you so." The soldier remarked as he heard bodies collide with the pavement.

/

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter...I'm not that proud. A lot of stuff is happening , and I really don't feel up to par as of late. Sorry about this one.

All characters belong to Fresh TV and whoever else made the Total Drama series. Either way, I own nothing but this idea.

/

"GET UP!" A voice ordered as water was dumped on the travelers.

"The heck?!" Gwen sputtered. The group looked around to see they were in a prison cell, illuminated with a dull, red light. On the other side of the door was the soldier from before, a box settled by his feet.

"Where are we?" Zoey asked.

"Currently, you are being transported to the main hub of the Izzy Brigade," The soldier explained, "Consider yourselves lucky that you get so see something few would see."

"Hey," Sam uttered, "Where's Dakota?"

"Your monstrous girlfriend had to be placed in a private cell," The solder answered, "We don't want any breakouts, now do we? But then again…" He paused as he grabbed the long barrel of his riffle, continuing, "It would give me great practice."

"Bet you can't say that without that stupid mask!" Duncan taunted.

"Still full of piss and vinegar, tough guy?" Their captor questioned as he took his riffle off his back and aimed it at Duncan's chest, "Wanna say that again?"

"That's enough Sergeant!" A female voice rang out, "We don't need to start a riot! Besides, you heard the Captain; we take unaligned travelers alive!" The new comer wore a dark blue uniform, and had an orange yeti badge on with a crown on top. She wore a helmet decorated with dark blue and orange streaks; three black stars were stamped on the back.

"So, she's calling herself Captain this week?" The Sergeant asked as he put his gun away.

"And that that stupid thing off!" The new comer said as she ripped the mask off, "I can barely understand you with this thing on!" The unmasked Sergeant was a young male with tan skin and tidy, brown hair.

"Now look what you've done!" The young man growled as he yanked off the other Sergeant's helmet, "Let's see how you like it!" The female Sergeant had a scowl on her face, her black hair hanging in her face.

"How old are you Sergeant?!" The female growled, "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Me? What about you?!" The male argued, "And by the way, watch where you swing your metal mitts, gorilla girl! You nearly took half my troops out!"

"Well next time," The female spat, "Put your men where my men wouldn't crush their pathetic bodies!"

"Um, excuse me?" Mike piped up, "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but who are you? If you don't mind me asking…" The two sergeants looked at him, then sighed and straightened their appearance.

"I'm Sergeant Eva of the Brawling Beauties branch." She introduced.

"And I'm Sergeant Noah of the Shooting Smart-guys branch." He uttered.

"Okay," Zoey said, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, why are you getting friendly?!" Duncan barked.

"Duncan, shut up!" Trent said as he tackled the punk, putting both hands on his mouth.

"I'm curious," Cameron piped up, "Why do your badges depict a yeti and a dog?"

"Don't know," Eva answered, shrugging, "We've been trying to figure that part out for years."

"Anyway," Noah said, "It's chow time; here's your slop, kids." He reached above his head and pulled a lever, causing the floor underneath the box to depress, rising up on the other side of the bars. Jasmine ripped the box open to reveal a few bags of liquid food, all stamped with an orange seal with a bear on it.

"You didn't poison this, did you?" Jasmine asked.

"What would I gain from that?" Noah asked, "I have to clean up the dead this week, and I'm not in the mood of pushing a few pounds of dead weight. Anyway, I gotta check on someone; take care Eva."

"Noah!" Eva shouted, but the brainiac left, leaving the other to sigh and sit in front of them, her stony eyes trained on them.

"Are you sure this is safe to eat?" Sammy asked as she picked her food carefully.

"Its liquidized food to take when you can't access a fridge for more than a week," Eva explained, "It's not designed to go bad in an instant. So suck it up princess, and eat!" Sammy swallowed as she opened the mouth piece of her bag, sucking the contents quickly.

"Delicious…" She croaked.

"Um…why are you taking nonaligned people?" Cameron asked as he struggled to open his mouth piece.

"Captain's orders," The Sergeant replied, "For what reason, I don't know. Half of me says to increase our troops, and half of me says for her crazy experiments."

"You mean like the Spider project?" Trent asked.

"So you heard of that," Eva said with a smirk, "Bravo, pretty boy."

"What's the Spider Project?" Rodney asked.

"The Spider Project is basically making an army of super-powered mutants," The musician explained, "Similar to what…he is doing, but with the use of a combination of gene splicing, and cybernetics."

"That sounds horrible!" Zoey gasped.

"Stop worrying about your pretty head," The Sergeant explained, "Our Captain is always changing her mind. The Spider Project's been shredded, burned, and turned into a concrete block. A lot of plans have met the same fate; I swear we didn't do anything similar to that slime ball."

"So, what's gonna happen to us?" Zoey asked.

"Can't say," Eva answered, "You might be forced to join the army. You might end up as next week's lunch special. You might end up being used as target practice. All I know is that you will hate her decision." Eva left them, a few starting to cry.

"I don't wanna fight…" Sammy whimpered, "I don't wanna be in an army! We ran away from all that!"

"There, there Sammy," Rodney said as he held the crying girl, "We'll get outta this."

"I don't wanna fight, I don't wanna fight!" The blonde cried, "I wanna die! Someone kill me!"

"Sammy, we're not there anymore," The gentle giant tried to soothe, "It'll be okay…"

"Damn it, there's gotta be a way out of here!" Duncan growled.

"Well, let's look at the options," Cameron said, "What about the door?"

"It doesn't open like a normal door," Sam said pointing at a small slot the door was poking through, "It either goes up or down. I doubt there's a simple lock on it, so lock picking is a no go."

"What about that platform used to deliver food?" Zoey suggested.

"I can't get it to open," Mike answered, "I can't even remember where it was in the first place."

"The ceiling?' Trent asked as he pointed up. Above them, there was a lone light shining down on them, but they couldn't see much else.

"Help me up." Cameron said as Trent placed him on his shoulders. Cameron reached up and felt all over the ceiling, sighing and announcing, "There's no air grate in here."

"Wait, I got an idea," Jasmine said, "Someone pretend to be sick."

"That old song and dance?" Duncan asked, "I don't think that will work."

"Actually," Rodney uttered, "I think we don't need to pretend…" Suddenly Sammy turned her head and threw up, a tan-colored spew splattered on the floor.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I think…the food's not agreeing," The blonde croaked before puking again, "Augh…"

"Shit, I knew that little nerd was gonna poison us!" The delinquent cursed before turning to the bars. "HEY! He shouted, "We got a sick person here!"

"I think she's allergic to the food!" Trent added, joining him, "We need help!"

"Anyone out there?!" Duncan spat, "HELLO?! Is this any way to treat your guests?!"

"The hell's going on?" Eva asked as she entered the scene.

"Someone got sick off the food," Trent explained, moving to the side, "She's puking her guts out!"

"You're lying!" The sergeant argued.

"Oh yeah," Duncan sneered, "How do you explain a puke-filled corner?" Sammy puked again, hands and knees on the floor while Rodney held her hair. "Doubt it now?" The delinquent asked.

"Hold on…" Eva growled as she pulled out a key pad and plugged it into a slot, typing out a code and causing the door to slide up. "She probably threw up because she ate too fast." The Sergeant muttered as she entered, "Dumb girl." Duncan slammed his fists on her back, but Eva turned and caught his wrists, saying, "It's gonna take more than that to take me out."

Suddenly, someone tackled Eva, forcing her out of the and against the wall. "My mama taught me never to hit girls," Rodney said as he held Eva's arms, "But I don't like it when anyone talks bad about my friends."

"Alright Rodney!" Jasmine cheered as the group poured out of the cell, "Way to go!" Rodney then forced Eva into the cell, and Cameron pulled the key pad out, causing the door to slide down again.

"You're going to regret this!" She yelled as she grabbed the bars, "You will never get out of here alive!"

"We've been through worse," Trent said, "The last time we were caught, the cage was suspended over toxic waste."

"We appreciate your concern though," Duncan said mockingly, "See ya sweetheart!"

"You would wish you were in that cage when we're done with you!" The Sergeant screamed as the group departed.

"What a blow hard…" Sam uttered.

"I dunno," Rodney admitted, "I thought she was kinda cute when she's angry."

"Don't tell me you fell in love again!" Jasmine uttered.

"I can't help it!" The gentle giant whined.

"Will Sammy be okay?" Trent asked, trying to steer the conversation.

"She should be," Zoey admitted as she carried the sick girl on her back, "But what could make her throw up like that?"

"Might be a result of mental trauma," Cameron said as he looked over the keypad in his hands, "Whatever happened when you guys were prisoners might've scared her for life."

"What was your first clue?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"So, what's the plan?" Trent asked.

"First, we gotta get Dakota," Cameron said, "Then we gotta get our supplies, and then find an exit."

"All the while avoiding a guy with a huge gun and how many other guys on this thing," Mike added, "Plus, we got a time limit; how long we have before we reach the main Brigade base. But we don't know how long we have though."

"Then let's hustle" Jasmine said, "We can walk and talk at the same time."

/

/

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter. I may need help.

Also, honest opinion, would any one like to see a chapter directed to an army in this story?

All characters belong to Fresh TV and whoever else made the Total Drama series. Either way, I own nothing but this idea.

/

Later, the group ran into a room filled with large cages and Plexiglas boxes, the majority of them empty. "I don't think anyone's here…" Jasmine whispered as they crept into the room.

"Maybe this is where they put the experiments." Trent suggested.

"Guess they don't have much of a success rate." Duncan commented.

"Look!" Sam uttered, pointing to a large Plexiglas box, showing an unconscious Dakota lying on her side.

"Is she alright?" Zoey asked as they approached the box.

"If they did anything to her," The gamer growled, "I'll grind them to hamburger!"

"Chill Sam," Mike said, "She's probably just unconscious."

"Yeah," Cameron added, "She looks okay. I will admit it would be easier to carry her like this though."

"We're not leaving her in that box!" Sam shouted.

"Keep your voice down, nerd!" Duncan hissed.

"For once, I agree with the little punk." A familiar voice said. The group looked around until they saw Noah jump from the ceiling, blocking their path. "You never know who could hear you beyond these walls," He continued as he pulled his rifle out, "Or in this very room at the least."

"Are you even human?" Mike asked.

"I will say," Noah continued with a smirk, "I am impressed that you escaped your cell, and subdued Eva; really clever to use the old, 'My friend's throwing up' trick. But unlike Eva, I'm not so easily fooled."

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Trent tried to reason, "We just to get our friend and leave."

"Then again," Duncan added, "If you don't let us go, I'll gladly cause trouble."

"Scary…" The soldier said sarcastically as he took aim, "Really, I'm quivering in my boots."

"What are we gonna do?" Zoey squeaked.

"We gotta get that gun away from him," Trent whispered, "Somebody's gotta distract him."

"On it." Mike, Gwen, and Sam said.

As Mike slowly moved from the group, Sam charged out and screamed, "This is for my girlfriend!" Noah grunted and took aim, then pulled the trigger. Sam instantly went down, prompting the group to shout.

"Relax," Noah said, "It's a fast acting tranq dart."

"You still shot him, you jerk!" Gwen shouted.

"I would call that 'self-defense'." Noah defended.

"Bullshit!" Gwen argued, "You had that thing pointed at us!"

"Hey, you would do the exact thing!" Noah grumbled, "You try living in this freak show of a world, and keep your sanity!"

"Yah!" Mike shouted as he jumped from a pile of crates, tackling Noah. "Get the gun!" he shouted, "Hurry!"

"Get off you primitive monkey!" The sergeant yelled. Gwen pulled the rifle away and aimed it at Noah, a few others running over to hold Noah down.

"What was that remark about not being fooled so easily?" Duncan mocked.

"Shove it." Noah grumbled. Gwen pulled the trigger and shot Noah in the shoulder, a dart appearing on the shoulder pad. "Nice shooting, Annie Oakley." He spat, "Real grade A. You should join the freakin'-."

"I can't take this." Trent said as he pulled the dart out and pricked Noah's neck, causing his head to instantly drop. "That is fast." He remarked.

"What do we do about snot-nose here?" Duncan asked.

"Put him in one of those cages," Cameron ordered, "As for the rest of you, we gotta carry Dakota and Sam out of here."

"I'm on it." Rodney said as he put Sam on his shoulder.

"What about this rifle?" Gwen asked.

"I'll take it." Jasmine said as the Goth handed the weapon over.

"How are we gonna open this thing?" Trent asked as he tapped Dakota's cage, "I don't even know how it opens!"

"Hold on…" Cameron said as he took Eva's keypad out. He looked around until he found a panel and flipped it open to reveal a port. He plugged the keypad and typed out a code, causing the box to split apart.

"How?" Trent asked.

"I saw Eva enter the code when she unlocked the cell," the boy explained as he pocketed the device, "Then I just took a wild guess."

"Shouldn't we take nerdling's keypad?" Duncan asked as he jerked a thumb at Noah.

"Good idea," Cameron agreed, "It would at least slow him down."

"So," Jasmine began as she and Mike lifted Dakota, "Getting the supplies now?"

"Yeah," The boy answered as he walked on, "Then we're getting out of here." Suddenly, a canister dropped from the ceiling, spewing gas on the group.

"This trick again?!" Duncan shouted as he kicked a can away.

"Hold your breath!" Trent shouted. More canisters fell from the ceiling, some hitting the travelers' heads. Through the smoke, some tried to make it to the other side, while others kept stumbling. But eventually, they all succumbed to the gas.

/

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took long. Here's your little explanation chapter; not much surprise here. School started right up, and these bastards are going to take all my time. So yeah, I suck.

All characters belong to Fresh TV and whoever else made the Total Drama series. Either way, I own nothing but this idea.

/

"WAKE UP!" Eva barked as she blasted an air horn. As each person woke up, Eva said, "I gotta hand it to you, this gas is freaking potent Noah."

"Hey, when you got the knowledge," Noah said smugly, "You can't help but flaunt it." The group woke up to find their hands and arms bound and they were surrounded by Izzy Brigade soldiers, Eva and Noah standing in front of them.

"Where are we?" Trent asked.

"You're kneeling in front our boss' office." Noah answered, "So, you are screwed."

"No way!" Cameron exclaimed, "We've been knocked out that long?!"

"Yep," the Shooting-Smart guys Sergeant said, "It's a special formula that can knock out even a freakish mutant, no offence."

"Dakota used to it." Dakota uttered.

"So, what's gonna happen to us?" Gwen asked.

"Who knows?" Eva answered, "She might force you into the army, she might use you for target practice…it'll depend on how she feels."

"But…but…" Sammy whimpered, "I…I…"

"Don't start that up again," Eva groaned, "It was pathetic before, and it's pathetic now." The doors suddenly slid open, a large soldier in a light orange uniform greeting them. On his left arm was a patch of a bear with a crown on it.

"Hey guys!" The soldier greeted, "Glad to see you again!"

"Focus, Owen!" Noah uttered, "We got prisoners!"

"Where's Izzy?" Eva asked as she tried to look into the large office.

"Oh," The large guy said as he stepped aside, "Izzy said she's in the private meeting; something important. So it's gonna be a while. In the meantime, who are these guys?"

"They're a vagabond band that we found in downtown Ottawa," Noah explained as the group entered, "I found them running around while a battle was going on."

"They don't look like vagabonds…" Owen said as he looked over the group, "Though they look a little rough…Where'd you guys come from?"

"A little ways from Ottawa," Mike said, "We're just trying to cross to the U.S. boarder. We're not really looking for trouble."

"I believe you." Owen admitted.

"Owen!" Eva and Noah shouted.

"What?" The big guy began, "They look like a couple of nice guys! Also, I saw the footage in the holding cells and holding pens; that fear and compassion is legit."

"Sometimes, I wonder if your brain is made of marshmallow." Noah uttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Aw…that's nice of you to say that," Owen gushed as he hugged Noah, "Come here buddy!"

"Ow…" the smaller man groaned.

"Focus!" Eva barked, "We're dealing with prisoners here!"

"Don't mind us," Duncan piped in, "We don't wanna interrupt the hug fest here."

"See?" Owen pointed out, "They're nice guys!"

"Owen!" Noah growled. Suddenly, a pair of doors at the end of the room flew open, revealing a red-headed girl in a lime-green uniform staring at them, her red-hair hanging free.

"Captain Izzy!" The three Sergeants gasped, instantly going into a salute. The soldiers saluted as well, while the group shuttered.

"At ease, boys," Izzy commanded as she took her seat, "It's 'Izzy' mood, today. So…what'cha brought?"

"We caught these unaligned in downtown Ottawa," Eva explained, "They were running from the battle."

"Hmm…." The Captain uttered as she stepped towards the group, eyeing each one, "Izzy is kinda iffy about these unaligned. Have they done anything to your troops?"

"Other that humiliating me and Sergeant Eva in the holding areas," Noah explained, "They have done no damage to our men. I will admit on their part, I have witnessed one of them blowing up a McLean soldier."

"Ooh…that scores points with Explosivo!" Izzy said as she hopped around before straightening out and letting out a cough. "Anything else to report?" She continued.

"Their equipment is well tended to," Eva reported, "Packed well for wilderness survival and self-defense. They even had something close to a compact mech-suit."

"Now Izzy's interested," The Captain said as she focused on the group, "I may just very well draft everyone here right now."

"No!" Sammy cried.

"Shut it!" A soldier ordered.

"Uh-uh," Izzy scolded, "No need to traumatize, yet. I'm still thinking!"

"Maybe you could hear their reasons." Owen suggested.

"I don't know…" Izzy uttered, tapping her chin.

"Aw, come on," The big guy uttered, "They deserve a little chance."

"Oh okay," The Captain gave in, "Only for you Big O." The Captain then gestured her soldiers to stand away, leaving the group face to face with the red-headed wild girl. "Unaligned," she began, "You have to give me reasons why I should just let you go. Also, give me reasons why you are running away." The group looked at each other, before Gwen sighed and stood up, looking the captain in the eye.

"The reason why we are running," she began, "And the reason why we should be let go is that we doubt we would survive this. Half of us are already mentally scarred; I will admit to suffer from insomnia. Back before it all began, we were all normal people; going to school, dealing with teen drama, that sort of stuff. Then…the Broadcast happened…and everything went south fast. I was outside with my mom when the Broadcast occurred, and my bro watched it. The next thing we knew, my brother was brandishing a kitchen knife and charging towards us."

"Right," Izzy began, "The very beginning of his tyranny. Caused a lot of people to die by the hands of their loved ones…Can another person step in?"

"Gladly," Mike said as he stood up, "So anyway, all of us were caught and dragged to some weird place, and were tortured constantly to obey Chris without fail. As you can see, one of us has fallen victim to his 'extreme' route."

"My pity goes to you," The captain uttered, "Next."

"One by one," Cameron continued, "We all escaped, somehow meeting up in Ottawa. Well, almost everyone. By the time we escaped, other rebellion armies had formed and were forcing escapees to join. Mike nearly fell victim to one of them."

"Which one?" Captain Izzy asked.

"The Scarlett Foxes." Mike answered, "All I know is that they stole something from my mind, and I feel a little empty."

"Mind if we take over?" Jasmine asked.

"Go ahead." Cameron and Mike answered.

"Anyway," Jasmine continued, "Me, Rodney and Sammy didn't meet with these guys until after we escaped."

"Yeah," Rodney joined, "Cameron and Gwen found us just a little ways in Frontenac. They brought us back, and we took a little break before setting off on this journey."

"I see," Izzy said, "What did the Foxes do to you?"

"Horrible things." Sammy uttered, casting her eyes down.

"Sammy," Rodney uttered, but Sammy shook her head.

"We've been subjected to hours of psychological torture," She continued, "From watching video footage of people being murdered, to sensory deprivation, and so on…we were even subjected to physical abuse; they broke my arm one time just for not crying."

"Wow," Captain Izzy gasped, "I knew they were horrible, but dang. I already hate them because they use planes…ugh! Anyway, the case you've set up is similar to every unaligned I've seen, so it's looking grim. However, that human touch and the inclusion of new information might tip my decision. Excuse me; I need to debate with myself." The Captain walked to the double doors again and slammed them shut, leaving the group alone.

"Does she always do that when she makes a decision?" Duncan asked.

"Every time." Eva sighed.

"Better that way," Noah added, "Before that, she would just jump out the window and throw stuff at soldiers while hanging from a grappling hook."

"It was my idea," Owen piped up, "She kept getting cuts on her head when she jumped."

"Pardon me for asking," Zoey piped up, "But why did you join Izzy?"

"What, me?" Owen chuckled, "Well, it was Izzy's idea really. I guess she likes me; no complaints! I actually like her too! She's AWESOME!"

"What about you two?" Duncan asked.

"We really hate Chris." Eva and Noah answered.

"That much?" He asked.

"He killed my family." Noah answered.

"He destroyed my life." Eva answered.

"Sorry." The Delinquent said as he turned away.

"It's cool." Eva answered. A loud clang erupted from the double doors, followed by Izzy's shouting.

"You gonna do something?" Trent asked.

"No," Noah answered, "That's how she debates with herself."

"Shouldn't she be debating with you guys?" Cameron asked.

"We would be in there forever," Eva admitted, "And we would get hurt." Finally, the doors flung open and Izzy stood in the doorway, hair disheveled eyes wide, and bird feathers in her hair. The smell of something burning wafted into the room. She closed the doors and straightened herself out, approaching the group once more.

"I have made my decision!" She announced, "So, here's the deal; I really want you guys to go on your merry way to the United States. However, I need some persons to safeguard my technology department from spies; at least three. Also, I'm very interested in your mech-suit."

"And if we refuse?" Cameron asked.

"You don't wanna know." She answered, producing a knife, "I'll leave you to discuss." As she walked away, the group huddled together.

"What are we gonna do?" Jasmine asked.

"We gotta leave three guys behind," Duncan admitted, "I mean, I don't wanna be the hopeless guy, but we're freaking sitting ducks."

"No, we can't!" Mike argued.

"We can't just forfeit our friends to an army!" Trent added, "That's the equivalent of throwing them under a bus!"

"But what about what she could do to us?!" Sammy pointed out, "She might force all of us to join! Or at worse, kill us!"

"I'll go." Rodney said.

"What?!" The group shouted as Rodney walked over to Izzy.

"Sorry Sammy, Jasmine," Rodney said as he turned back, "But it's for the best. I gotta do this."

"I guess I'll join this team too," Sam said as he joined Rodney, "I mean I'll only hold you guys back."

"Sam!" Dakota cried, "Dakota will join you!"

"No, don't." Gwen whimpered.

"You don't have to do this!" Zoey cried.

"There's probably another way!" Cameron said.

"We're doing this because we want to," Rodney said, "We want you to keep going!"

"It'll be a bummer we won't come," Sam admitted, "But hey, being selfish gets you killed."

"Dakota has faith in Bffs!" Dakota added, "Bffs will make it! Do it, for us?"

"So, these three and the suit for your freedom?" Izzy asked. The remaining members looked at each other and exchanged expressions. Cameron sighed and looked at the three departing members, receiving nods.

"Yes," he said quietly, "We offer these three and the suit for our freedom."

"Perfect!" Izzy cheered, "That was one of the smoothest deals I've ever made! A little dramatic, but still smooth; a win for all!"

"Okay, you got three of our guys and our secret weapon," Duncan spat, "Now let us the hell go!"

"I will," The Captain said, "But not here! We're in the wastelands, and that would be rude to drop you off here where the Underlings would get you. I'll take you to where you need to go, and then you're free."

"That's, pretty nice of you Captain Izzy." Cameron admitted.

"Yeah," Trent added, "You don't have to."

"I just want to," She admitted with a smile, "Pay kindness with herring, as I say. But I'm out of herring, so a kind act will do."

/

To be continued...


End file.
